Getting it Together
by Hyper Kid
Summary: JakxTorn. Well duh, it's me writing it. It may take a while...Jak has something to say to Torn. Torn has something to say to Jak. Daxter is annoying. Cue laughter. Eventually, it will earn the rating.
1. falling off beds:a confession or not

You're Doing it Wrong.

HK: Hello and welcome to The Plothole! Here I manipulate the fabric of boredom, annoy many people, especially homophobes and bishis, and write my fics. Like this one…

Disclaimer: If I owned Jak 2, Kiera would mysteriously die, Ashelin would randomly wander off, Torn would admit his undying love for Jak, and vice versa, and there would be some freakin' fanservice! For girls! We need shirtless bishis. Do you see any of that happening?

Warnings: Yaoi. Duh. Random insanity. Double duh. Slight pain and foul language. Once. If you flame, I will roast you over your flame, especially if you flame about one of the warnings here. If you don't like, don't read. I hate people who do that. O Great And Powerful Homophobe, you know who you are, Flamer of the Outtakes, do me a favor. Don't read this.

Whack  
"Dammit!" Torn glared, and sat up, rubbing his sore butt. A fall from the bottom bunk shouldn't hurt this much!  
"You're doing it wrong." Torn glared some more as the owner of the sleep-blurred voice poked his green head over the edge of the top bed.  
"Yeah? How. You can't fall off a bed 'wrong', idiot." Jak just smiled, apparently still half-asleep.  
"You got to fall so it doesn't hurt."  
"And how am I supposed to do that? With fairy dust?" Torn doesn't like mornings. Or being woken up. Jak just smiled.  
"No. You do it like this." Before Torn could move to stop him, Jak rolled off the edge of the bed, twisted his body a little and landed almost like a cat.  
"See?" Torn stared for a second, then looked interested.  
"How do you do that?" Jak shrugged.  
"Easy. You have to fall slower."  
"Fairy dust again?"  
"No, you have to twist." Even though it wasn't an answer, it still made perfect sense to Torn.  
"I wanna try." He heaved himself up onto his own bed, and tried to mimic the move Jak made. To his surprise, even though he didn't land as gracefully as Jak, it didn't hurt. At least, it didn't hurt as much. Jak grinned.  
"See?" Torn was amazed. He climbed up into Jak's bed, and fell off. This time he landed on his feet. He was sitting on them, but still. He got up to get back into bed, pain forgotten. Then he saw that Jak was in his bed.  
"What are you doing?" Jak shrugged.  
"You got into mine. I'm tired." What Jak really wanted to tell Torn was that he felt…different, whenever the commander was around. Lighter…more at peace than the death of Praxis or Erol could ever have. He felt…better, as though things were the way they used to be, before those two years. Jak wanted to tell Torn all this, but knew he wouldn't understand most of it. So he could summarize it into 3 words. I. Love. You. Jak opened his mouth to speak, but then Daxter jumped off the edge of his old bed.  
"We switching spots? Cool!" Both Torn and Jak glared at the ottsel, then Jak sighed. Torn would probably just push him away anyway. There was no way he could love him in return.

In The Plothole:  
HK: Hello, I'm writing this. Worlds biggest JakxTorn fan here! How do you think this will end? And I stole the thing about lightness and peace from Inu Yasha. Bite me.  
Inu Yasha: (bares fangs)  
HK: Eep!


	2. Torn's dilemna and ice cream?

Ice Cream?

Welcome to The Plothole.

Disclaimer: Hmm… something good to say…It's obvious I don't own Jak 2, or this would be in the series. And Erol and Praxis would die Slow, Painful deaths, not those sorry excuses. And, hello, the girls wouldn't wander around in their underwear.

Warnings: What do you think? Same as first chappy, but there's innuendos. And I continually describe Sig as enthusiastic. Think of a better word without calling him nuts. Don't expect confessions yet. Third time's the charm, remember?

Bang!  
"We're back again, from another dangerous mission!" As usual, Sig was very enthusiastic. Jak and Dax followed him, slightly less crazy. Krew turned and glared at them.  
"Fine, I'm busy right now, go get yourselves some ice cream or something and leave me alone!" Even though it was sarcastic, Sig grinned enthusiastically.  
"Come on, cherries!" Sig dragged them out again, and slammed the door behind him.  
Bang!  
"Dammit, I need my beauty sleep! Sig, when you get back here I'll have you knee-capped! Learn to leave quietly, damn you!" Three guesses who that was. The first 3 don't count.  
About 5 minutes later, they arrived at what Sig called his 'awesome ice cream getting place'. Apparently he got told to go get ice cream a lot. They had just sat down with ice cream cones, when Torn appeared, looking for Jak.  
"What the hell are you doing just sat here, eating ice cream! I've had people out searching half the city for you!"  
"Well obviously you were looking in the wrong half, doughboy!" Sig, obviously.  
"I'm eating ice cream." Jak looked at the ex-KG like he was an idiot. Then he turned to Sig. "You sure 'doughboy' is right for Torn? He's not a soft, squishy person. He's hard, spiky and…" He trailed off into silence, shifting uncomfortably. Sig gave him a weird look, and Torn just glared. Since more than half of Jak's 52-scoop ice cream was gone, he was getting kinda hyper.  
"Well, come on. I need you for a mission." Jak looked like a little kid who was just told Christmas was cancelled. Sig looked at Jak, then at Torn.  
"Why don't you join us? Give the kid time to finish!" Not leaving Torn time to answer, he got up, and vanished into a huge crowd of people waiting for ice cream. 10 seconds later he returned with another 52-scoop ice cream for Torn. Only Sig can do that. Torn was pushed into the seat, then blocked in when Sig sat next to him, opposite Jak. Torn stared at the huge amount of ice cream Sig shoved into his hand. It was taller than he was. Jak didn't seem to care, and was happily licking away at his ice cream. The way he ran his tongue over the ice cream made Torn feel very uncomfortable, bringing up feelings he so desperately wanted to keep inside. He turned his head away quickly, just in time to see Sig smirking at him. Before he could speak, Sig turned and grinned at Dax.  
"Hey, golden boy, come on, I gotta show ya something!" Daxter leapt onto his shoulder and the two vanished, leaving Torn alone, across the table from Jak. A bit of melting ice cream dribbled onto Jak's finger, and he lifted them to his mouth to lick the ice cream off. Torn immediately wished he hadn't done that, as it was causing something VERY BAD to happen in his pants. He immediately swallowed an entire scoop whole, hoping to cool himself down. However, all it did was give him brain-freeze, and make Jak look at him oddly. Torn decided to tell Jak the truth. About the burning fire inside him, sparking higher every time Jak entered the hideout. About the happiness and relief he felt every time Jak made it back safely, and how he cursed himself in the times between. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Jak how much he had changed his world, when the annoying rat bounded back to the table.  
"Sig's off. So, Tattooed Wonder, what's the stats? Where you sending us next?" Torn threw his entire ice cream cone at the rodent. Jak pulled his ice cream away from his mouth, relieving Torn.  
"Let me finish first!" Torn rolled his eyes, hiding behind sarcasm. He was NOT standing up any time soon.

In The Plothole

Ah, poor Torn. Does anyone feel sorry for him?  
Everyone else: No!


	3. Third time's the charm!

Third Time's the Charm!

You are now entering The Plothole. Please leave all weapons, shoes and souls at the door. Keep your arms and legs inside the seat at all times. They may eaten by rabid rodents.  
Dax: (looks innocent, munching on an arm)  
Emily the Killer Bunny, potential relative of Zakura the Killer Rabbit: (evil grin)  
Daddy the Hamster: (Sitting on her head) (twitches his whiskers, showing very large fangs)  
Shukaku the Dojo Raccoon: (looks cute)

Disclaimer: If I owned Jak 2, I wouldn't bother writing this. Except for the script.

Warnings: We actually get somewhere! Shock horror! There will be kissing! It is yaoi, incase you hadn't noticed. That means gay pairing. They are very happy.

Snap!  
"What do you want?" Torn glared over the top of his book at Jak as he sauntered into the Underground. It was kinda hard for him to keep glaring when Jak sat on his desk and turned to face him. To keep his eyes off Jak's butt, Torn reached out and pushed Jak off his desk. Jak pouted, and stood. Today he had decided he would tell Torn of his love for him, but this had already gotten off to a bad start. Maybe he shouldn't tell Torn. All he would do was reject him. But he didn't think he could stand Daxter's taunting if he went back without telling. Torn himself looked at Jak curiously. He could tell he had something to say. Although angry at the interruption of his reading, he had been waiting for Jak. Sig had made him promise that today he would tell Jak how he felt about him. At the threat of telling the entire city, just whispering the words to Jak seemed easy. But that was only in comparison. As a result, both ended up speaking at the same time.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I've got something to tell you." There was an awkward silence. Torn coughed.  
"Uh, what did you want to talk about?" Jak looked away from him.  
"No, you go first." Daxter, who had been hiding in the ceiling, was very bored of the indecision and the way two grown men were acting like little girls, jumped onto Torn's desk.  
"Hey, Tattooed Wonder, our boy here wants to tell ya-" Jak grabbed Dax in a choke-hold, a faint pink flush coloring his cheeks. Torn looked at him curiously.  
"What did you want to say to me, Jak?" Jak was very surprised at the softness in Torn's voice. It was as though the rough, gritty edge to it had been sanded away. It took him a little while to actually notice the question.  
"Uh, I can't say it with Dax here….it's kinda personal." Torn grabbed Daxter, tied him up, and threw him out the door.  
"You were saying?" Jak grinned, even though his stomach was twisting itself in knots.  
"Uh, Torn, I…I…" He gave up, and looked apologetically at Torn. By now, Torn had some clue what was going on. However, some small part of his head was telling him not to jump to conclusions, that it was too good to be true, that he should hear the boy out.  
"Yes?" A gentle nudge of encouragement couldn't hurt though. Jak flushed slightly, then looked back at him.  
"Torn, I…love you." Torn almost died of happiness. Words he never thought he would hear! Was this really Jak, here, saying this to him? It was almost to good to believe. Jak was very confused by the reaction, and raised his hands.  
"I'm very sorry, I'll just go and never see you again." Torn almost flew over the desk and forced his and Jak's lips together. Jak fell over. After a while, because, as everyone seems to say, oxygen is essential to life, they pulled back. Jak panted, looking up at Torn.  
"What did you want to say to me?" It was such a stupid question, and both knew it. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
Sig smiled from his hiding place. Now the cherries would stop acting like bitches in heat, or so he thought…

In The Plothole

HK: But, naturally, he's wrong! I mean, seriously. I'm writing this.  
Torn: I hate you.  
Jak: I do too!  
HK: Don't gang up on me!  
Torn: Why not.


	4. The lemony finish

Showers

Hello and welcome to The Plothole. Lost articles are your own fault, so we recommend you keep your limbs, head, and other such easily lost things safely inside your seat. Otherwise they may become entangled into something icky and unidentifiable.

Disclaimers: Owning Jak 2….would be fun….but I don't….so please don't kill me….

Warnings: Steam. Badly written citrusy stuff. Sorry, me no good at this, it makes me feel icky. But that's okay, 'cause I make the effort. More violence. Torn doing actual work. Also probably the longest, references to rape. Flame if you like. It gets cold here in winter, so it might end up a good thing. But please do not use flame throwers. Telling you now, PDAs are public displays of affection.

Ka-boom!

"What the hell!" Torn turned to the door to the Underground, just as it opened, admitting smoke, ash and Jak, looking slightly scorched.

"The zoomer exploded." Torn shook his head.

"Again? Where's the rodent." Jak flushed slightly.

"He told me to drop him off at the Hip Hog. He said he thought we would want some time." Torn shrugged, not big on PDAs.

"Whatever. No one else is in, you can go have a shower." Jak nodded his agreement, and headed off to the showers. Torn decided to go out and see the wreckage of the zoomer. Just as he emerged from the base, a Krimzon Guard disappeared around the corner. Torn swore, and ran after him, hoping to silence him before he could tell Praxis the Underground's location. Just as he rounded the corner, the guard climbed aboard the zoomer, about to talk into the radio, so Torn squeezed off a shot. The radio was rendered useless. However, now the guard knew he had been followed. He immediately jumped into his zoomer, intending to shoot back, or attract attention from others, to bring the entire guard down on his assailant. Torn dived out of the way, behind the wreckage of the crashed zoomer, then jumped over it onto another behind the guard, dislodging a civilian. He chased the guard across the city, before managing to shoot him down right outside the entrance to the sewers. Torn knew he had been lucky so far to avoid attention, but he would have to finish this soon. His opponent ran into the sewers, seeking refuge, but Torn followed without a second thought. He chased his adversary around the corner, and just managed to avoid falling face first into the gunk. A shot over his head almost sent him toppling, but he caught himself and returned fire. His answering bolt caught the guard in the chest, killing him instantly and knocking him forward into the gunge. Unfortunately, the resulting splash covered Torn. Swearing angrily, he stomped back to the Underground, glaring fiery death at anyone who approached him. There was, however, a good side to his gunky covering - he went unrecognized by many old guard comrades, who would now shoot him on sight. But that wasn't good enough to improve his mood. As he reentered the Underground, and stomped into the showers, he stopped. He had completely forgotten about Jak, but, as it turned out, he wasn't in the showers any more. Thanking any god that might listen, Torn stripped off, and stepped under the hot spray. A noise at the door made him turn. Jak was standing there, hair still wet, but fully dressed, a towel in his hands. His eyes were running over Torn's body, and within seconds, he was standing next to him, locking their lips in a kiss. Torn pulled back slightly, frowning at Jak.

"You sure you want to? I mean, you just got dressed…" Jak rolled his eyes, pulled his shirt off, tossed it to the side and jumped onto Torn, knocking him to the floor, laying on top of him.

"I think I can manage." He smiled as he felt something prick his thigh. "Besides, I don't think I could stop you now." Torn growled slightly, flipping them so Jak's newly wet body was beneath him.

"Damn right." He fumbled with Jak's pants as Jak arched his back slightly, pushing their bodies closer, and began kissing Torn's neck gently. Torn snarled slightly at him, and pulled his mouth back up into a furious kiss. Jak's hand ran over Torn's back, following the faint pattern of scars he found there. Finally, Torn managed to get Jak's pants free, and stroked the boy's already hard member. Jak moaned, and arched his body up into Torn's. Torn smirked, and decided to enjoy this while he could. He moved his head gently down, kissing a line down Jak's neck, and across the front of his stomach. Still, his hand stroked Jak, keeping him just on the brink, as his hands pushed against Torn's back, the slick floor, the wall, anything he could reach. Torn's mouth finally reached the level of his hands, and he moved them to hold Jak's hips down, as he slipped the boy's cock into his mouth. Jak moaned again, louder this time, and thrust his hands into Torn's dread locked hair. Torn smiled against his body, and sucked slightly. This time, Jak almost screamed, feeling the pressure building in him, and knew he was coming. He pulled urgently against Torn's hair, wanting him to let go, not wanting the older man to feel him come into his mouth. Torn just shook his head slightly, and sucked harder, causing Jak to gasp. He knew he was on the very edge now, and it was taking all his self-control not to just let it happen. He pulled against Torn's head again, and pushed his hips back in the same motion. He felt Torn's mouth release it's grip, and Torn looked up at him, saw the way Jak was sweating and moving, and figured the obvious. He slid his body slowly up against Jak's, until he was looking him in the eye again.

"What's wrong, love?" Jak growled slightly at him, and pulled his lips into a kiss. Torn smiled, and murmured against Jak's mouth.

"Stay still. This is gonna hurt." Jak laughed gently in response.

"Not likely." That jerked Torn from what he was prepared to do, and he pulled back, staring down at Jak.

"What do you mean?" Jak looked a little disappointed, but still answered.

"Erol was my guard in prison. He…" Torn swore ferociously.

"That son of a bitch! I will kill him!" Jak grabbed the sides of Torn's face, and looked him straight in the eye.

"No. I get first try. But for now…" He rubbed his hips up against Torn's body, rekindling the lost flame, and almost pushing Torn into him forcibly. Torn frowned slightly.

"I don't want to be like him." Jak rolled his eyes and pulled Torn down for another fiery kiss.

"You won't be. I want you to." Torn smiled slightly, reassured, and then frowned. Jak looked up at him, expectantly.

"What's wrong?" Torn pulled a face. Jak almost laughed.

"Roll over." Torn blinked down at him, surprised, and Jak pushed lightly against his chest.

"Come on. Move." Bewildered, Torn did as he was told. Jak rolled on top of him, and slid down his body. Suddenly Torn knew what he was doing.

In The Plothole:

Yum yum, yaoi soup. You know what goes well with yaoi soup?

Jak: What.

Lemonade. ; P


End file.
